Mandark Remover
by KittyKatBella
Summary: Basically just the Rude Removal System's affects on Mandark.


It was morning in the Dexter house hold. Him and his sisters were down at breakfast, eating up their mom's delicious cooking. Dexter had just finished his last piece of bacon. He put his plate in the sink and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek as a thank you before heading upstairs. In his room, he took off his pj's and dressed in his usual white lab coat, purple gloves, and black boots. He adjusted his glasses, and pulled on a book in his large bookcase. The bookcase lifted up; revealing his secret scientific facility. He walked in, grabbed a wrench and began working as usual.

After a few more minutes Bella joined him as usual, wearing her pink shirt, black pants, and green crocs. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail to keep it out of her face. Dexter lifted his head, granting her a smile before looking down at his research once again.

"So what's the plan for today, Dexter?" Bella asked. Dexter tapped his chin for a moment.

"I was going to look into molecular biology again..." He said thoughtfully. Suddenly the two felt a presence behind them.

"Hi DeeDee," Bella said. Dexter sighed.

"Hello...are you here to ruin something once again?" He asked.

"Hmmmm...nope!" DeeDee said, "Just here to borrow something."

Grabbing something on a table nearby, she ran off, giggling. Dexter frowned, calling after her.

"That better not have been something important!" He looked down again, shaking his head, "What an idiot..."

The two ran after her, unknowing that someone else had also entered the lab. Dexter huffed, already tired of chasing DeeDee. He stopped and leaned against the wall to catch his breath. Bella stood next to him, doing the same. Just then the two of them heard a familiar laugh throughout the lab. Dexter turned around, looking defensive. His voice dropped to a low hiss.

"Mandark..." He growled.

"Mandark!" Bella smiled lightly.

"Hello Dexter, we meet again!" Mandark glared evilly. Dexter growled.

"And just what are you doing here?!" He yelled.

"What else? Destroying your lab!" Mandark laughed. He spotted the Rude Removal machine. Although it hadn't been used since it was built, Dexter had never gotten around to destroying it, "Ah, what's this? A duplifier?"

Dexter gasped, then ran in front of the old machine waving his arms. He seemed to be in a panic.

"It's a duplifier...but not a good one!" He began to explaim, "It's called the Rude Removal System. Basically it locates the rudeness of a person, removes it, and then contains it." He whistled, placing a hand on his forehead, "...I'd like to call it a failed experiment." He glared at Mandark again, "DON'T get any ideas!"

"Sorry, I wasn't listening past 'not a good one'," Mandark said. He knocked Dexter aside and powered up the machine, stepping inside. Dexter toppled over, then ran to the machine.

"Mandark!" He cried

Too late.

"Oh no," Bella said. The chamber Mandark was in filled with pink smoke. So did the other chamber, and when it disappeared, another Mandark was standing there.

The 'nice' Mandark smiled peacefully, taking a light step out of the machine.

"Ah, what a lovely little place you've got here," He said, looking around, "Oh! Silly me! I've forgotten to introduce myself. I'm Mandark...no...that can't be right. That sounds too evil! You may call me...um...Flower?"

"Well...what about Susan?" Bella suggested quietly.

"Susan sounds absolutely lovely, darling! Oh, it has such a nice ring to it!" He practically skipped towards her. Dexter just cringed, allowing his eyes to wander over to the rude one. The rude Mandark stepped out of the chamber, his eyes sweeping the lab.

"This place is a load of ****!" He snapped. Dexter grunted, knowing that arguing with this one was a losing situation.

The nice Mandark blinked.

"Excuse me...that wasn't very nice..." He said.

"So what?" The rude Mandark stopped over to him, "You look like a *****! So where the **** am I?!"

Susan frowned.

"Oh my! Such fowl language!" He said, "Goodness, I hardly know where we are!" He turned his attention to Dexter, "Pardon me, sweetness. But would you mind telling us where we are?"

Dexter sighed.

"You're in my laboratory," He informed them, "Please. Never call me sweetness ever again."

"I'm fine with a nickname," Bella smiled.

"Oh yeah? How about a *****?" Mandark laughed. Bella growled and pounced on him, covered his head then hid behind Dexter...sort of. Hiding behind small people was kinda difficult.

"Oh no! Stop the violence!" He begged. The two fought for a minute before Mandark threw Bella off of him. She growled and rubbed her head.

"I'm out of here!" Mandark yelled, "See you later, *******!"

Dexter helped Bella, eyes wide.

"Bella! We can't let him escape!" He worried, "Who knows what he'll do out there! We have to get both twins back in the machine pronto!"

"Ugh, fine," Bella grumbled, "But only because I want the mean one gone."

Dexter turned to the nice one.

"Sit." He said sternly. Susan obeyed, "Now...stay..."

Susan nodded.

"We'll be back!" Bella smiled.

"Good luck!" Susan grinned. Dexter rolled his eyes, heading out of the lab.

"Ugh. C'mon Bella," He said, "These two are giving me a headache..."

"I dunno, I kinda like 'Susan'," Bella smiled. The two exited the lab and walked downstairs.

"Keep a sharp eye...this one's bound to be sneaky..." Dexter said, looking around. As the two were looking around, they heard the front door open and slam. Looking out the window, Bella saw Mandark running across the street.

"Dexter, he's heading for his lab!" She informed.

"We can't let him reach it!" Dexter shouted, running after him. Bella ran after him but they were too late. By the time they reached Mandark's backyard, he had already entered his evil laboratory. Dexter skidded to a stop.

"Oh no! How are we gonna get in!? It requires Mandark's finger pri- WAIT! We can use the nice one!" Dexter exclaimed, spinning around to face Bella.

"Of course! They should have the same fingerprint," Bella said. Dexter snapped his fingers.

"Then what are we waiting for?" He said, "Let's go get that finger print before that bad one does something REALLY evil! The fate of the world depends on it!"

The two raced home to find Susan right where he had been before they left.

"Susan, we need your help," Bella said. Susan smiled, still sitting.

"I'd love to assist you!" He said. Dexter not-so-patiently took Susan's arm and pulled him.

"C'mon we need your finger!" He said.

"More precisely, we need your finger print to get into your lab," Bella said.

"Can do!" Susan grinned. By now Dexter had already pulled the poor thing across the street. They tried to sneak through the house to the backyard like before, but Mandark's parents caught them.

"Oh Susan, who are your little friends?" Oceanbird asked sweetly.

"Oh them?" Susan asked, facing Oceanbird with a sweet smile, "The lovely boy holding my arm is Dexter and over there is Bella!"

He pointed at her. Dexter growled then raised his arms.

"Forget the stuupid introductions! We need to get to the lab!" He said.

"Oh Susan, you're not showing them to that silly lab, are you?" Windbear asked.

"Actually, they're showing me! They seem to be in an awful hurry. But I promise to spend quality time with the both of you once this is over!" Susan beamed. His parents smiled at each other and nodded understandingly.

"Ok then, come on!" Bella said.

They ran to the lab entrance and Dexter ordered the nice one to put his finger on the scanner. Of course, Susan agreed.

The entrance opened and Dexter raced inside. Bella and Susan followed after. Soon the group heard the rude Mandark laughing evilly. Dexter crept though the laboratory, raising his head to look around.

"Where is that creep...?" He asked.

"At last, it's complete!" Mandark laughed, "With this machine, I'll be able to destroy any ***** who stands in my way of taking over the world!"

"You may want to rethink that one!" Dexter said, stepping into view, "You're coming with me! If you fail to listen...I have no problem forcing you!"

"Besides, it's three against one," Bella said. Dexter nodded.

"Yeah!" He agreed.

"Like I said, I have no problem kicking all of your *****!" Mandark snapped, readying his laser. From out of nowhere Dexter pulled his weapon, taking aim at Mandark.

"Shall we see who shoots faster?!" He yelled. The nice one sat in the corner, looking pretty terrified. Bella was next to him, also looking pretty scared.

As soon as Dexter had finished his sentence, Mandark shot his laser.

Directly at Susan and Bella.

Dexter gasped, shooting his laser at Mandark. He turned to face Bella and Susan.

"Are you okay?!" He asked.

"Watch out!" Bella pulled Susan out of the way at the last minute. She sighed, shaking, "Yeah, we're alright."

Dexter nodded.

"You two stay safe. I got this!" He ordered. He took aim once again.

"You ok?" Bella asked Susan.

Mandark shot the laser out of Dexter's hand. It skidded to the floor. Susan nodded. Dexter gasped, watching his weapon slide across the floor.

"Hey!" Almost immediately he ran to retrieve his laser again.

"You stupid *******, I told you," Mandark walked over to Dexter, who was near the edge of a platform, "Nothing can stop me from taking over the world!"

He knocked Dexter off the platform, who quickly grabbed the edge. Dexter grunted, kicking his feet in attempt to climb up again.

"Now to take care of you," Mandark stalked over to Susan, "Without you, there will be only me. And without both of us, they can fuse us back together in one. Which means I, Mandark, will have NOTHING in my way!"

Susan squeaked, hiding behind Bella.

"Please don't hurt me!" Susan begged.

"Don't worry, I won't let him," Bella glared.

"HA! And what the **** are you supposed to do?" Mandark laughed. Bella poked Mandark in the eyes, causing him to drop the laser as he held them in pain. Susan winced.

"Oh! That looked painful!" He said.

"Arg, you *****!" Mandark yelled.

"You know, you're acting like a real man****," Bella glared, folding her arms.

"Nice one!" Dexter said, finally pulling himself up and grabbing his weapon. Mandark didn't noticed as Dexter shot his laser, destroying Mandark's.

"Ha!" Dexter grinned. He used another device to tie the evil one up, "Gotcha!"

"**** you!" Mandark struggled, "**** you all!"

"Your potty mouth is really annoying!" Dexter said pulling him out of the lab. Susan helped. They reached Dexter's lab and put Mandark inside the machine.

"Well, this is it," Bella said, "Bye Susan, I guess."

"It was a pleasure!" Susan waved. Dexter rolled his eyes, pressing the reverse sequence on the machine.

"Good riddance..." He mumbled. Bella looked at Dexter, who was turned around preparing the machine.

"Hey, can you, uh...keep a secret?" She asked Susan quietly. Susan nodded.

"Of course I can!" He said. Bella took a deep breath and planted a small kiss on his lips. Susan's face turned red at the touch of her lips against his. He covered his face, shaking and smiling at the same time.

"O-oh goodness!" He stuttered. Bella blushed and looked down at her feet.

Soon enough the reverse sequence was completed and Mandark was back to just...well Mandark. Dexter waited till he was out of the machine, then set it to self destruct. He wouldn't dare let something like that happen again.

"Thank Newton that's over," Mandark sighed. Dexter nodded.

"Indeed. Now...GET OUT OF MY LABORATORY!" He screamed.

"Alright alright," Mandark rolled his eyes. He went to leave and gave Bella a small smile before exiting.


End file.
